1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic location detection, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in wireless communication networks.
2. Information
Wireless mobile computing and/or communication devices (mobile devices) continue to shape our world. One of the benefits of using some mobile devices is that the location of the mobile device, and hopefully the user, may be determined or otherwise estimated. For example, locating a user during an emergency would clearly be useful to those seeking to respond to the emergency.
Accordingly, mobile device positioning systems have been implemented to determine or otherwise estimate the location of a mobile device. Indeed, in certain regions, governmental regulations often mandate that wireless networks be adapted to provide such positioning systems. By way of example, wireless phone networks may include location based services (LBS) or the like to provide such positioning systems to meet emergency 911 (E911) requirements for mobile phones.
For example, certain wireless networks implement a mobile positioning system known as assisted-GPS (A-GPS), which may use an embedded global positioning system (GPS) chipset within the mobile device that is adapted to perform advanced forward link trilateration (AFLT) based on measurements of pilot signals transmitted from multiple base stations. Such base stations may be synchronized with GPS time.